


Assistance

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Submission, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Sometimes Aubrey can't do it by herself.





	Assistance

Aubrey Posen was a leader. She led the Bellas; she took charge of her own education; she organised the camp. It was her  _ thing _ and she was good at it.

That didn't mean she necessarily liked doing it.

Sometimes, all she wanted was to have someone else tell her what to do for once. 

Those were the days a certain redhead would lock the bedroom door behind them. Chloe would guide Aubrey into her arms, kiss the corner of her mouth, and she'd whisper: "Take your clothes off and get on the bed."

And she would.

"That's my good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble that wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
